Flashed back
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: a response to a challenge wanted to see how it goes
1. Chapter 1

Challenge issued by "Reptillia28" – Originally on verbatim

STORY LINE

*Harry is killed at 17 in his fight with Voldemort. He is sent to Death's Office (Explained later) and finds out that isn't the first time this happened

*Harry's Death (named) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Death's records, and harry is getting this one fired

*When Harry asks what was supposed to happen, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was to kill Voldemort, find his soulmate ("Some Granger girl…") and lived to be a centennial age. But keeps dying because of some life threatening problem, Harry is surprised by the soul mate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper that allows him to retain his memories (not given this option for some reason) Harry is put into a previous time of writer's choosing

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one

*The memory contract MUST be included

*Death must refer to Hermione as "Some Granger girl when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant

*Must be H/Hr (or more)

*Have fun

Optional

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor into Harry' premature deaths

Chapter one

**Death's Office**

"_Avada Kadabra!"_

Those where the last two words Harry Potter heard

'I failed, I am sorry Ginny, my love, and I am sorry Hermione and Ron, my friends.'

As Harry opened his eyes he saw that he was in an office that had the deathly hollows symbol he looked around bewildered

"Oh no not you again!" a voice ground Harry looked at the desk to see a big black man

"I am sorry do I know you?" Harry asked

"Yes and no," the man began "Yes because you have been here before seven times too many!" he glared at Harry "And no because you don't remember me. I am your grim reaper Akello though you called me Des when we first met."

Harry was baffled "I have been here before?"

"Yes you have and it is starting to get on mine and the higher ups nerves. You were supposed to beat voldy shorts, marry you soulmate, some bloody Granger girl, and live to be a ripe old age. But do you NOOOOOOOOOOO! The first time I sent you back Vernon had beat you to death, the next time you looked into the eye of Balthazar the baskalis, then the dementor's kiss, hit by the horntails spiked tail got you next, A.K in the department of mystery, blasted off the astronomy tower was before and now you were by the arse hole himself." As he finished his rant he grabbed a piece of paper and signed then handed it to Harry "Please sign, this will allow you to retain you memory's when I send you back." After Harry signed Akello speaks "You have seven tasks to do when you go back one kiss Miss. Granger to start your soul bound two kick that ass you call a friend to the curb three show Miss. Wesley that her soul mate is not you but Mr. Longbottom and finally make friends with Miss. Lovegood. Oh and I am sending you back the day before the come to get you from Durzkaban." As an afterthought he said "Find the Dragoons they would be more than willing to help you fight Voldemort." With that Harry's vision darkened as he slipped into unconions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one Rescue **

0=]===

Harry Potter awoke looking up at the ceiling of Dudley's 2nd bedroom he looked over at his table to see not only the time but also the ring soul container with a note 'Give this to the king of the Dragoons he has been watching you to try and get your cloak the stone, your cloak, and Dumbledore's wand are the three hollows make sure Descew gets the ring and tell him it is time – Akello' _'So this ring, my cloak, and Dumbledore's wand are the three hollows. But what did Akello mean tell him it is time?' _Harry thought just then he heard the locks click he shoved the ring and note in his pocket and grabbed his wand and aimed it at the door just as it swung open he saw Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Akello

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked he was looking at Akello unsure if it was him

"Getting you out of here that's what," Mad – Eye Moody said "Get your things."

Once Harry was packed and his trunk feather light and in his pocket they mounted their brooms and took off little did everyone know a man stood not five yards away watching as Harry looked back and saw the man a huge wolf, tiger, snake and what looked like a hippagriph walk up to him.

0=]===

As they landed outside a row of houses that jumped straight from 11 to 13 Harry, playing the confused teen, went to ask where they were going when Mad – Eye Moody handed him a piece of paper that said 'the order of the phoenix headquarters is at number12 Grimmauld Place' Harry looked up and saw the building shimmer into existence the five of them walked up to the house Harry was the last one in after he shut the door he was immediately attacked in a hug by his soul mate but when she went to pull back Harry wrapped his arms around her and planted a big old kiss on her the responding flash of golden light brought everyone including Kreatcher to see what was going on what they saw made their jaws drop where Harry and Hermione's place were two human sized dragons when the image faded away a buff looking Harry and beautiful Hermione stood their foreheads touching but then they heard Mrs. Black whisper soul mates that caused the yelling to start but then the Door was thrown open and a man stood at the door his hood of his cloak up but as he spoke he dropped his hood "Who was just Soul Bound to who?" the order froze when they saw his eyes gold with flecks of Ruby red, silver, emerald green, and jet black. When Kreatcher drooped into a bow and said "King Descew sir how may I serve you?"

Descew looked at the house elf and said "Tell me who was just soul bound elf NOW!"


End file.
